North Macedonia
Basics The (former Yugoslav) Republic of Macedonia was officially renamed in 2018/9 to Republic of North Macedonia after an agreement with Greece. We keep its listing under its old name as nobody looks for Macedonia at letter N. This shouldn't be seen as any statement within the dispute. (North) Macedonia has two networks: * Telekom (T-Mobile, a.k.a. Makedonski Telekom, owned by Magyar Telekom and Deutsche Telekom) * Vip (owned by Telekom Austria by merging the two networks of One '''and vip)' In 2016 '''Lycamobile '''made the 3rd attempt to establish a MVNO in this country after two others have failed before. 2G is on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz. 4G/LTE has started on 800 (B20) and 1800 MHz (B3) on both networks. The combined vip network is the new market leader with 52% share. In 2014 one and vip networks agreed to a merger. The new company started commercial operations in 2015. The full integration of all operational and technical systems was finalised by the end of 2016 and the new network is now marketed under the vip brand. You can get SIM cards in all of the operator's stores and sales points. The registration of the prepaid subscribers is a legal obligation (Law on Electronic Communications) to use mobile services. That's why you should bring along your photo ID for purchase. Be aware that Macedonia is '''neither '''part of the EU, nor of the EEA, where since 2017 new international roaming rules have been enforced. So roaming rates on European SIM cards are '''not' capped or regulated in the country and can therefore be much higher. Better buy a local SIM card instead. In April 2019 Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Kosovo, (North) Macedonia, Montenegro and Serbia agreed to reduce roaming charges between their Balkan countries. The agreement will come into effect from July 2019 when roaming costs will be lowered and mobile calls will cost 0.19 € per minute, an SMS will cost 6 cents and internet will be 2.5 cents per MB roaming between these countries. It's intended to end all roaming surcharges by summer 2021 which is a prerequisite to eventually join the EU/EEA common roaming zone. Makedonski Telekom (Македонски Телеком, T-Mobile) Telekom also called T-Mobile or Makedonski Telekom used to be market leader in Macedonia with about 1/2 of the customers and has still the best network and around 48% of customers. 4G/LTE covers around 70% of population on 45% of territory in 2015. 2G 3G 4G coverage map. 3G is available to 98% of the people on 93% of the area in 2016. 'Availability' SIM card is sold for 399 MKD with unlimited calls, 100 SMS and 100 MB data included in their stores (store locator). The also sell a prepaid surf card with data only for 499 MKD. It comes with 5 GB internet for one month. Top-up vouchers are available from 100 MKD in kiosks, supermarkets, local shops, gasoline/petrol stations and Makpetrol shops or top-up on the website of Makedonski Telekom. At top-up of 100-300 MKG gives 60 days of validity, 590 MKD 90 days and 900 MKD one year. 'Data feature packs' Default internet is for 19.9 MKD per MB. For data usage, a minimum of 50 MKD is needed on your prepaid account. Or you can change any prepaid SIM card to the "Easy Internet" tariff line on which a MB is charged at 3 MKD only. To all lines these packages can be added: * daily package: 300 MB - 29 MKD, activation: DEVEN Furthermore, these monthly packs can be booked on their SIM cards: For activation, text code to 140140 or dial *142#. Speed is up to 21 Mbps. Whenever you reach the 80% utilization in prepaid you send SMS notification. Even Fix included traffic, additional Internet traffic will be charged - will only reduce the speed of mobile internet of 64/64 Kbps. If you want to check the status of the spent internet, you can send an SMS at any time at the free of charge number 140 140 with text MB or Internet. If you want to deactivate Mobile Surf, you need to call the IVR 140 140 again. 'Internet settings' *APN: internet *Username: internet *Password: t-mobile 'More information' *Website in English: https://www.telekom.mk/prepaid-en.nspx 'vip' (including One) The two vip and One networks have been completely merged in 2017. The new network is marketed as under the name of vip. In 2017 Telekom Slovenije sold its shares to Telekom Austria who is the new owner. It has a good coverage and started 4G/LTE in 2014 in key cities: Vip 2G 3G 4G coverage map . Note, that 4G/LTE is only available to postpaid customers so far. Availability The SIM card is sold in their stores: Store locator. With vip Prepaid SIM card, for a price of 299 MKD you get a SIM card with credit of 300 MKD that can be used for calls, text messages or web surfing. With vip 2SIM, for a price of 300 MKD you get 2 SIM cards with credit of 150 MKD each, which you can use according to your needs for talks, text messages or internet browsing. Once the Vip Prepaid card is activated, it will be valid over a 12-month period. After the expiration of the 12-month period, you will be able to only receive calls and SMS messages for 3 more months. During those 3 months, you can top-up your credit and by doing so you will reactivate your prepaid card. Should you fail to top up your credit after the additional 3 months have passed, you number will be disconnected and erased from the system. Top-up vouchers are sold for 100, 200, 300, 500 and 1000 MKD. To top-up by voucher, enter *100*#. To check balance, enter *101#. 'Data feature packs' Default internet is 5.9 MKD per MB. On all of their prepaid SIM cards these data options can be activated: For activation, text code to 1410. After the included data traffic is exceeded, you can continue surfing until the validity of the package ends, whereby the speed is automatically lowered to 32 Kbps, and the spent data traffic is not additionally charged. The activated internet package is automatically renewed after its validity ends, until you deactivate it by texting code to 1410. The included internet has 3G speed. Tourist SIM For visitors Vip sells a tourist SIM card for 499 MKD. It includes 5 GB data and reduced call rates ranging from 3.9 MKD/min domestic, 7.9 MKD/min in neighbouring countries to 9.9 MKD/min to major European countries and North America. For more data, you can activate another 5 GB in 30 days for 249 MKD by texting "START" to 144205. 'Technical settings' * APN, username and password: vipoperator 'More information' *Website in English: https://www.vip.mk/privatni Lycamobile In 2016 Lycamobile soft-launched in Macedonia as first MVNO and their 21st country after two previous attempts by different companies have failed. The network has been disclosed by users as vip. Availability Their SIM cards are as usually available for free in retail shops and almost every petrol station. For a start, target newspaper-tobacco small shops ,24/7 shops, an petrol stations . So watch for their logo near entrance with square window sticker. You are supposed to make a top-up rightaway to have credit. For all online recharges Lycamobile gives 10% bonus. For activation dial *132# to find your number. Locals can use an online form, but if you are a foreign national then contact customer service or go to a local authorised retailer to complete registration. Data feature packages With every recharge of your accout of at least 100 MKD you'll be for 30 days on the Lyca Plus plan with data at 0.79 MKD per MB. Otherwise you'll be on the Standard plan at 0.99 MKD per MB. These monthly data bundles are offered: All packages auto-renew after 30 days, if you have loaded enough credit before. Technical settings ''' * APN: data.lycamobile.mk * Username: lmmk * Password: plus '''More info * Website in English: http://www.lycamobile.mk/en/ Category:Europe Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Lycamobile Category:A1 Category:10/17